


Say It Out Loud

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie hates the fear of the word.  (Vampire!Sadie AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Out Loud

"Say it..."

"Vampire."

Sadie hates the fear of the word, hates that so many people are terrified of what it means. Rayna's voice stays strong, honest and she reaches to tuck hair out of Sadie's eyes. 

"I knew a long time ago Sadie, why do you think I only book you for nighttime work?"

"You... aren't afraid?"

"No."

Sadie smiles, kisses her fiercely, her lips trailing down Rayna's neck before she bites, enjoying the soft sigh that escapes her. Rayna is trusting, tenderly so and when Sadie withdraws she knows Rayna won't run. She smiles again as she picks Rayna up, carrying her to the bed, settling beside her to watch her sleep, aware only of Rayna's soft breathing, smiling tenderly when Rayna nestles closer. 

"Such a sweet girl."


End file.
